Ward of the Prophets
by VGWrighte
Summary: When a small orphaned child appears on the station, Odo befriends her. All along he knows she is more than she appears, not until she must leave does he know who and what she really is.
1. Prologue

Ward of the Prophets

Prologue

Spaceman41

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DS9 – I just like to play around.

Season Four – Between "Way of the Warrior, Part II" and "Crossfire"

- - -

Odo sat in his officer trying to read the weekly security reports that came into his office from Starfleet Command. Today, he could not concentrate. His thoughts kept returning to one person.

The one person who was so utterly intoxicating, but so obviously off-limits. The person who was so beautiful, smart, spunky, and so able to take on anyone or anything that would challenge her.

That one person was Major Kira Nerys.

Odo did not know how long he had been in love with her. He did realize that it was very possible that he had always been in love with her, but had only just realized what those feelings were. He had been thinking a lot about her in the past several months; more so in the past several days.

Of course, he also realized that his feelings for her could be just another adaptation to existence as a humanoid.

Whenever the reason, the feelings were genuine. He was sure of that. He was in love with Major Kira.

Obviously, he had said nothing to her. They were friends and he could not hope to anticipate what her reaction would be. Still, living with the hidden feelings he had for her was getting harder and harder with each passing day. He did not know what to do, nor whom to consult.

So he sat in his office, trying to read security reports, and thinking about Kira.

"Dax to Odo," came over the COMM.

He sat up straighter and, for a moment, was unsure where to direct his eyes. He noticed humanoids tended to look upward, but that was ridiculous. He just stared out his door, unsatisfied with his options. "Odo here," he replied.

"We've got a Bajoran transport vessel being tractored to Upper Pylon Two. It just came in from the Gamma Quadrant. We need you to meet us there with a security team."

Odo stood up, anticipating his departure. "What seems to be the problem, Commander?" he asked.

"It's a standard Turan class vessel, normal compliment of thirty-two. The problem is that there's only one life sign aboard, and it's not Bajoran.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Odo and his security team met Captain Sisko, Chief O'Brien, and Lieutenant Commander Dax at the airlock of Upper Pylon Two.

"Two teams. Dax, Odo take a team to the lower decks. O'Brien and I will start with the Bridge. There were thirty-two people here. Let's find out what happened to them. Move out!" Sisko ordered.

One of the security guards opened the airlock. Sisko led the way with a phaser rifle in hand, ready to fire. Chief O'Brien followed him into the ship. After the security guards, Dax, Odo and two more guards followed Sisko's lead. Sisko's group took a right at the first junction.

Odo took the left, with Dax and the two guards close behind him. He led the way through the winding corridors as Dax attempted to locate the unknown life form.

The unknown life form aroused his curiosity. He also had a bad feeling about it. The ship came from the Gamma Quadrant. He could smell a Dominion trap, but desperately hoped he was being pessimistic. There were thirty-two Bajorans on his ship. He hoped their names would not be added to the list of casualties of the war.

He looked around the corridor. One would expect it to be dark, hazy, smoky, or to have loud klaxons blaring, or bright lights flashing. There was none of that. In fact, the air was clear, and the lights were bright. One would have expected bodies to be strewn carelessly across the deck. There were none. The ship looked fresh out of space dock, not four years old with a mysteriously missing crew.

"Where are the bodies" Dax asked aloud, as more of a rhetorical question than a realistic on. She glanced around. "I don't mean to be morbid, but there were supposed to be thirty-two people on this ship."

Odo shook his head while still looking around for potential dangers. "I was thinking the same thing," he reassured her. He often noticed that humanoids felt better it they were thinking the same thing as others. Though, not everyone was like that. Kira did not care was others thought. She almost wanted to be on the outside.

"How did the ship get back here?" Dax asked aloud again.

Taking another right, Odo answered. "Perhaps it was the one unidentified life form."

Dax nodded as they continued down the bright corridor. Whenever Odo glanced back, he saw her relaxing visibly. Her surroundings were becoming less and less frightening, so she was beginning to let her guard down. He did not think Kira would be letting down her guard. She was a fighter, and would become even more suspicious.

Odo liquefied his inner layers for a fraction of a second; the Changeling version of shaking the nonsense out of him. He needed to focus. He needed to be on his toes. He needed to be alert. He needed to be ready for anything.

"Odo," Dax said, getting his attention. She had stopped moving; he turned and closed the gap between them slightly. "I think I've got something. I'm picking up our unidentified life sign. Its ninety-four meters from our current position in the Cargo Bay."

Odo taped his COMM badge. "Odo to Sisko. We've located the life sign in the Cargo Bay. We are closing in on it now."

"O'Brien and I have reached the Bridge. It appears that the autopilot has been engaged. Internal sensors still can't identify what's down there, so be careful. Don't take unnecessary risks. If there's problem, hold position and wait for backup," Sisko answered with his typical commanding voice.

"Don't worry, Benjamin," Dax replied with a playful tone. "We'll be careful."

"Make sure you do, Old Man. Sisko out."

Odo and Lieutenant Commander Dax proceeded to the Cargo Bay of the empty vessel. Odo could see Dax slowly tensing as her anxiety levels rose. His mind wandered to Kira again. He thought of Lwaxana's last visit and how people were becoming randomly infatuated with others. Dax was infatuated with Captain Sisko. Was it really possible for two friends to simply change the nature of their relationship so abruptly?

More importantly: could Kira ever love him the way he loved her.

His mind, once again, returned to the matter at hand when he, Dax and the two security guards reached the entrance to the Cargo Bay. They paused at the door.

"There are large amount of Kelbonite in there, they must have been shipping it. Tricorder functions are limited, so I can't get a clear reading. I do know, whatever it is: it's in there," Dax said with a deep breath.

The guard keyed the appropriate controls and the doors slid open. Odo stepped in first, followed by the guard, and then Lieutenant Commander Dax. He was once again surprised by the calmness of the unassuming vessel. The lights were bright, the air was clear, and nothing appeared out of place. He remained cautious, as a shapeshifter, he knew not everything was exactly as it seemed.

"Doesn't exactly look light a disaster zone in here, either," Dax commented in a voice filled with attitude.

Odo nodded as he went straight down an aisle. He knew the others were splitting up behind him. He kept making eye contact on the others, he had to protect them. It reassured him that, despite her comments, Lieutenant Commander Dax was being extremely cautious. He liked protecting people, but he also liked people being smart, and protecting themselves.

He wished he could protect Kira. He already did, to an extent. But, that was not enough. He wanted there to be more between them. He needed there to be more.

As he continued down the aisle, a large bronze container caught his attention, and broke his concentration on Kira. He approached it slowly. It was large, large enough for several hundred liters. It had a large base, and a narrow top, with an open viewing window.

He peered through the eye-level hatch. "Commander!" he called after seeing the contents.

Dax and the security guards rushed over, hearing the urgency in his voice. "What is it?" she asked. "What's in there?"

"Perhaps you ought to see for yourself," he stepped aside and motioned for her to look. "I believe I've found our unknown lifeform," he said as she approached the hatch.

Lieutenant Commander Dax peered inside the container carefully, and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a child. A Bajoran child.

- - - -


	2. Scene 1

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 1

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Lieutenant Commander Dax scanned the inside of the container. "There's out unidentified life form, alright. She certainly looks Bajoran, but she's not; at least not according to these readings."

Odo nodded. "What should we do?" he asked. He had been completely prepared until he had seen the child. Now he was out of his element. He was rattled beyond all imagining.

"We need to get her out of there!" Dax exclaimed as if it was the only answer.

"She could be a security risk," Odo countered. "Perhaps we should wait for reinforcements."

"She's a child, Odo! You have to get her out of there!"

"Me?! What would – how would – why me?!" he asked, bewildered.

"I can't get in there as easily as you can," she reasoned calmly. "Good luck." She patted him on the back.

Odo frowned, and grumbled to himself. Lieutenant Commander Dax was right, and he knew it. He stepped up to the small hatch, much too small for Dax to finagle herself through without risk of injury. 

The hatch was large enough for a child, certainly, but it was a good 1.7 meters from the ground. He wondered how the child got inside in the first place. Perhaps she was put inside.

He shifted up into the container and solidified as far from the child as he could. She was frightened and he did not want to make it any worse. He could tell she was watching him as he solidified, but she hid her eyes when he took humanoid form. Odo was puzzled by her actions. It seemed that she thought it she could not see him; he therefore could not see her.

He crouched down in front of her, to appear smaller and less frightening. He was fully aware that Lieutenant Commander Dax was watching him through the hatch like a Tarkalean Hawk. "Hello," he said as softly as he could muster.

When the girl did not respond, he turned back to the Dax. He was out of ideas. He needed some advice.

"Talk to her," Dax encouraged.

"About what?!" Odo asked, still utterly bewildered.

"About anything!" she replied. "Talk about Bajoran –Ooh! Talk about the Prophets!"

Odo nodded slowly and turned back around to the small Bajoran girl. "The Prophets," he said slowly, trying to find something appropriate to say. "The Prophets are known to many people as the non-corporeal beings who live in the wormhole. No one really had any contact with them until Captain Sisko and Lieutenant Commander Dax entered the wormhole three years ago.

He watched the girl's posture change slightly, but in what way: he did not know; so he continued. "This ship came through the wormhole. But, of course, you know the wormhole as the Celestial Temple. That's where the Prophets live. I already said that, didn't I?"

The Bajoran nodded.

Odo smiled at getting some response from her. "I came through the wormhole, too. I was very young then, much younger than you are now. I could not recognize anything around me. I was such an unfamiliar place, and I was afraid. Afraid like you are now. My people sent me through the wormhole to learn about other people, but I did not know that then.

"I have learned a lot. I learned a lot about the different kinds of people, and how to tell which are which. I learned that my people are bad." Odo noticed the girl's posture stiffen again. "But not all people are bad. Your people are good. The Bajorans area very kind race. There are some Bajorans who I consider my closest friends."

The girl relaxed a little, and peaked out at Odo. "Bajorans?" she whispered so quietly that Odo was not entirely sure she had actually said anything.

"Yes, Bajorans," he concurred. "People like you. There are many of them here on the station. We can meet some of them later."

"Bajoran?" she asked, pointing to herself.

Odo smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are a Bajoran."

"Bajoran?" she asked, pointing at him.

He shook his head. "No, I am not a Bajoran. I am a Changeling."

She seemed to study him for a moment. Then, she slowly stood up and approached him. She reached out her hand, so he did the same. She touched him slowly, as if to test if he was real. When she was satisfied that he was, in fact, tangible, she leapt into his arms.

At first, Odo was shocked. He did not know how to react with a child clinging to him. After a few seconds of complete bewilderment, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "There's nothing to fear," he said quietly, "I will keep you safe."

After a short few seconds, he heard Dax cough. He looked up at her and she was motioning for him to do something other than to sit quietly. He was about to ask her for specific instructions when Captain Sisko's voice came over the COMM system. "Status report," he commented in his typical hearty voice.

Dax turned away from Odo and the girl. "Odo has made contact with the unidentified life form. It appears to be a Bajoran girl, approximately five years old."

"Bajoran?" Captain Sisko repeated in disbelief. "Get her to the Infirmary. I want to know what she is. The Chief and I will stay here to try to figure out what happened here."

"Understood," Lieutenant Commander Dax acknowledged with a nod. "Dax out." She turned back to the container and looked through the hatch. "Odo, do you think you can move her?"

Odo looked up. "I believe so," he replied. He titled the child's chin up, so he could look into her eyes. "What do you think about us getting out of this container?"

Her only response was a quiver, and a hint of tears.

Odo rubbed her shoulders. "There is no need to fear. I will take care of you. You will always be safe with me."

The girl stopped quivering. "Promise?"

Odo smiled. "I promise." She buried her head into his shoulder. "I am going to shape shift now, but I won't drop you. I'll keep you safe." He held her tight before slowly reverting to a gelatinous form and sliding through the hatch. He solidified on the floor in front of Lieutenant Commander Dax.

Dax smiled at the girl desperately clinging to Odo. "Hello," she said sweetly.

The girl gave no response.

"We should get to the Infirmary," Odo suggested, ignoring Dax's disappointment. He started out the room and off the ship with Dax and the guards in his wake.

- - - -


	3. Scene 2

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 2

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo stood next to a biobed in the Infirmary. He had finally gotten the girl out of his arms and onto the bed. She still clung to him, hiding her face. She was obviously terrified, but Odo thought they were making progress.

Doctor Bashir stood opposite him with a tricorder in hand. He was scanning the girl with a bewildered expression on his face. "This makes absolutely no sense at all," he concluded.

"Perhaps you could elaborate," Odo suggested, annoyed.

"Her life signs are completely unidentifiable, but her anatomy and physiology are clearly Bajoran. I can't explain it," he attempted to explain.

"Bajoran?" Major Mira repeated on her way in to the Infirmary. "She's a Bajoran?"

"She appears to be Bajoran in almost every way," he clarified with wide eyes.

"Almost every way?" Kira asked, taking a spot next to Odo.

"Her brain chemistry is extraordinary. I have never seen anything that even remotely resembles these readings. Her neural energy suggests that of a highly advanced created. Much more advanced than any humanoid I've ever heard of.

"She also seems to be emitting strange chroniton signatures and one of the lower xymophilosine levels bears a striking resemblance to neutrino emissions. I have no explanation for any of this – except that this brain does not belong to a five-year-old Bajoran."

"Who does the brain belong to, Doctor?" Odo asked, cutting through Bashir's medical blabbering and to the point.

"I am going to be honest, Constable. I have no idea," Doctor Bashir answered truthfully. "Right now, I'd like to get a few more detailed scans of her amazing brain."

Odo glanced at Kira for approval, but he did not know why. Upon her nod, he nodded to Bashir. After watching Bashir leave to get the appropriate instruments, Odo turned back to the girl.

Kira came around the table, opposite Odo. "Hello," she said in a sweet tone. "My name is Nerys, what's yours?" she waited a moment for an answer, but she received none. "I'm from Bajor, too. I grew up in Dahkur Province. Where are you from?"

Odo had never seen the Major so . . . docile. He was surprised, but delightfully so. He liked the soft characteristics he saw in her now. They were very soothing to him

The girl peaked out from his chest at Kira, apparently soothed as well. She seemed to study Kira for a moment. "You are like me?" she asked.

Kira smiled, sensing her progress from the expression on Odo's face. "That's right. I am a Bajoran, just like you."

The girl turned away from Odo, but maintained constant contact with him. She reached out and carefully touched the bridge of Kira's gently ridged nose. She then touched her own, as if comparing the two.

She then reached for Kira's earring. Kira obliged her and removed the piece of jewelry, handling it to the girl. She examined it carefully, then touched her own empty ear.

Until now, Odo had not noticed that the girl had no earring. Earrings held family crests. This girl did not have that useful identifying mark. It would be much harder to identify her now.

After a moment, the girl handed Kira's earring back to her.

"My name is Nerys, what's yours?" she repeated while replacing the earring.

"Jeklyn," she said slowly, almost unsure if she was saying it correctly.

Kira's smile grew. "That's a very pretty name." She glanced up at Odo, acknowledging their progress. "What's your family name?"

Jeklyn's brow furrowed, not understanding.

"Mine is Kira: Kira Nerys," she clarified.

Jeklyn thought hard for a moment. "Dani," she said finally.

Kira nodded, stood upright, and tapped her COMM badge. "Kira to Dax."

"Dax here," the Commander answered over the system.

"Check all Bajoran databases for a Dani Jeklyn." Odo noticed that Kira was directing her eyes upward. He almost chuckled to himself.

"The name of our little girl?" Dax asked.

"That's right," Kira confirmed. "I realize that she may by even be Bajoran, but let's hope for the best."

"Let's hope," Dax agreed. "I'll start the search, Dax out."

Doctor Bashir came back from the other room with a cart of assorted instruments.

Jeklyn dove back into Odo's chest more terrified than before. He could feel her heart rate and respiration increase rapidly.

Doctor Bashir froze mid-step, seeing the reaction.

"Julian, why don't you let me run the scans. She seems to be comfortable with me," Kira suggested.

Nodding slowly, he agreed: "Good idea." He gave Kira a crash course in initiating the scans he needed. When he was done, he slowly backed out of the room. It almost looked like he was retreated from a very dangerous, but sleeping, animal.

"Jeklyn," Kira said smoothly.

Odo was amazed at how she changed from her sweet, comforting 'Nerys' voice to her business, authoritative 'Major' voice so seamlessly. It was almost like listening to two completely different people. She was so amazing to him.

"Jeklyn," Kira repeated. "It's okay. He's gone; it's only Odo and me."

The peeked out from Odo's chest. When she only saw Kira, she turned around, but continued to clutch Odo's arm. She looked past Kira and saw Bashir in the other room. She shrunk into Odo, but maintained eye contact with Kira. "He scares me," she whispered.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"He's not like me," Jeklyn answered.

"Odo's not like you, and you're not afraid of him," Kira pointed out.

Jeklyn tilted her head back, and glanced at Odo. "No. He's a changey-thing, but he's my friend."

Kira chuckled at the word 'changey-thing.' "Am I your friend?" Kira asked. When Jeklyn nodded, Kira smiled gently again. "Good. Now, why don't I get a look at that brain of yours."

- - - -


	4. Scene 3

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 3

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

"Doctor, is she Bajoran or not?" Captain Sisko finally interrupted Doctor Bashir's almost incoherent rambling.

Bashir stopped mid-pace, and swiveled to face Sisko behind his desk. "That's the thing! I don't know," he exclaimed then continued his pacing. "Physically, she appears to be Bajoran. Her anatomy is definitely Bajoran. What is so astoundingly abnormal is her brain! I've never seen anything so advanced!

"Initially, I assumed her brain was simply a mutation of the average Bajoran brain, but I was sorely mistaken. It is nothing like any Bajoran brain I've ever seen, or even heard of. Any humanoid, for that matter!"

Sisko raised his hands to settle the over-excited doctor. "We get the idea, Doctor, thank you." He turned to Lieutenant Commander Dax. "Any luck locating her family?"

Dax shook her head. "No. According to all station logs, Bajoran records, and even a few Cardassian records, very few Bajoran children have gone to the Gamma Quadrant in the last six years. The only names that are unaccounted for are the two that were supposed to be on that ship, and there are no visual records for either of them. I might be able to find some on the ship, but I need more time.

"I also checked for 'Dani Jeklyn.' I located seven of them. All seven are over sixteen years old and are accounted for. Authorities on Bajor are contacting all the Dani families to check for missing children."

Captain Sisko shook his head. "Let's hope they find one, or we're going to have a Bajoran orphan for our own." He glanced at the girl clinging tightly to Odo, hiding her face, before turning his attention to Chief O'Brien. "Chief," he said with typical emphasis, "any ideas on what happened to that ship?"

Chief O'Brien shrugged. "As far as I can tell: nothing happened. There doesn't appear to be any damage, or any sign that damage had been repaired. The whole ship looks like it is right out of space dock."

"How you found out what happened to the crew?"

O'Brien shook his head. "There's no trace of anyone of them. They were there, and according to the atmospheric content and oil residue on the consoles, they were there until about an hour before we found the ship. As far as I can tell: they just vanished."

"Odo," Captain Sisko's tone softened, "how is she?"

Odo was surprised by the question, and was very uncertain of how to answer. He felt uncomfortable enough already, with a child in his arms during a staff briefing. Luckily, Kira spoke to ease the discomfort.

"She's frightened, Sir. She doesn't know who she is, or where she's from. Odo seems to be the only thing that really calms her."

Sisko nodded as Kira told him about her conversation with Jeklyn in the Infirmary. Odo noticed how Sisko continued to glance at Jeklyn and himself. He guessed that the Captain was trying to figure out the girl's story. Odo, too, was curious.

"I'll talk to her myself," Sisko decided after the pause following Kira's briefing.

"You can try, captain, but she may not speak to you. She tends to fear most people. Commander Dax and Doctor Bashir terrified her earlier," Odo explained, feeling a little bad that they were talking about Jeklyn as if she was not in the room.

"I'd like to try anyway," Captain Sisko gently insisted. When Odo nodded, he dismissed the others, excluding Kira.

Odo put his hand behind Jeklyn's head. "Jeklyn, Captain Sisko would like to talk to you. What do you think about that?"

"Sisko?" she repeated quietly.

"That's right, Captain Sisko," Odo confirmed.

Jeklyn slowly turned from Odo to face the Captain. She regarded him carefully; as if seeing an old friend after years and attempting to determine if it was really them. "You are the Emissary," she said quietly, but surely.

Captain Sisko raised an eyebrow, "So the Bajorans say." Odo could tell that he was slightly annoyed at the fact that even a small child was convinced that he was something that he, himself, was very uncertain that he was: the messenger to their gods.

"So the Prophets say," she corrected with the stubborn surety Sisko had come to expect from Bajorans. She climbed out of Odo's arms and sat in the chair opposite Sisko.

"Yes," he nodded, "I suppose they do." It was obvious that Sisko was skirting the issue, avoiding an argument with a five-year-old. "Jeklyn, do you remember where you came from?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I came from the ship, and the Celestial Temple," she answered proudly. Odo could see her pride in answering the question on her own.

Captain Sisko smiled and nodded, encouraging her. "I mean before that, when you were with your family."

Jeklyn stared blankly at Captain Sisko, obviously not understanding.

"Your mother, father, sisters, brothers," he explained, but to no avail. "The people you were with before. You know: the people you know," he attempted to explain further.

"I know you," she answered with a great big smile. She truly believed that she had answered correctly.

Captain Sisko smiled again at the girl. "That's not what I meant, but it's okay." He shifted his gaze back to Odo. "Why don't you take her to the Promenade and get her something to eat, and then some sleep."

"Yes, Captain," Odo replied with an affirmative nod. He picked Jeklyn up and turned towards the door. The girl immediately shifted in his arms to hide her face, shying away from the world. As he left, he felt her peek over his shoulder at Captain Sisko. It puzzled him that of all the things Jeklyn did not understand, and could not remember, she did know about the Emissary. Not only did she know about him, but she could identify him as well. This small Bajoran child was becoming more and more of a wonder to him.

Odo followed Kira out of Sisko's office, through OPS, and to the turbolift. "Promenade," he ordered and watched OPS rise as they descended. He said nothing to Kira on their way down. He found that unless there was business to speak of, he could say little to nothing to Kira without feeling that she could see fight through his façade of not having feelings for her.

"Where do you think we should eat?" Kira asked.

Odo was caught off guard by her question, but recovered quickly. "I believe she should eat in my office, where it is less crowded."

Kira nodded. "That's a good idea." She put her hand on Jeklyn's shoulder. "How would you like some Mapa bread and Moba fruit?" she asked.

Jeklyn stared at Kira, not knowing how to answer.

Kira smiled. "That's alright, I'm sure we'll find something."

The door slid open, and Jeklyn hid against Odo's shoulder again. He exited the lift and headed straight towards the security office. Kira was right on his heels the whole time. He tried not to spend every millisecond thinking of her constant presence, he failed.

They made their way through the crowded Promenade to Odo's office. Jekyln sat in the large chair that faced inward. She felt comforted because she could not see out and no one would be able to see her from the outside. Odo sat on his side of the desk, facing the small Bajoran girl and scanning the Promenade like a condor.

Kira went to the replimat and returned a short time later with a bowl of assorted fruits.

Jeklyn kept her head towards Odo, but her eyes followed Kira. Odo recalled catching himself doing the very same thing, but for very different reasons.

Kira took a small orange piece of fruit between her thumb and forefinger and popped it into her mouth. Odo was amazed by the simple grace in which she performed the everyday action. She chewed four times, pushed the fruit to the side of her mouth and smiled. "Would you like some?" she asked, offering the bowel to Jeklyn. She continued to chew and swallowed before Jeklyn tentatively reached for the bowl.

She gently grabbed a pink-ish looking fruit. She held it so loosely; Odo thought she might drop it. From Kira's attentive posture, he could tell she had the same concern. Jeklyn placed the fruit in her mouth and chewed slowly, as if she had never eaten fruit before. She swallowed after a moment and smile wide, apparently at the taste (maybe even at her accomplishment.)

"More?" Kira offered, seeing Jeklyn's delight.

Jeklyn nodded profusely before reaching for another piece of fruit.

- - - -


	5. Scene 4

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 4

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo sat at his desk in his office. He was reading over some of the security reports that had complied while he had been otherwise occupied that day. Every short while he would glance up at the little girl sitting opposite him. She was coloring with some crayons that Kira had borrowed from the O'Briens.

He also looked at all her drawings when she showed them to him. They all looked like blue swirls inside a larger black swirl. He did once ask her what she drew. Her answer was an unintelligible mumble that could have been anything from "home" to "comb" to "blown." He did not ask again.

Odo also kept glancing up at the door, as he always did; reaming forever vigilant. He prided himself in never being caught off-guard, despite how many times it had happened that day in various conversations. He looked at the door again and noticed Quark heading towards his office.

He stood up, realizing they would soon be joined by the devious Ferengi. Placing his hand on the top of the chair on the other side of his desk, the chair Jeklyn was sitting in. He smiled at her comfortingly. "Do not be afraid, I will keep you safe," he reassured her before putting on his professional face.

The doors slid open and Quark invited himself in. "Odo," he said sharply. "What's this I hear about you blocking the Karvellian ship from returning to the Gamma Quadrant?"

"The last ship that went into the Gamma Quadrant came back without a crew," he answered without missing a beat. He was always on his best game for Quark, never letting the conniving bar-keep get the best of him. "No one is going through the Wormhole until I find out why." He paused for a second, 

waiting for Quark to try to throw his two cents. When Quark opened his mouth, Odo continued: "I know that you have a shipment of Barium barlot on that freighter. I also know that your stock is particularly volatile and unstable. You'll just have to take that up with the Karvellians. That shipment is likely to expire before any ships are allowed to go through the Wormhole."

Quark stood still for a split second, altering his tactic, and peered over the chair. "Is this our _unidentified visitor_?" He sidled closer to Odo and lowered his voice a little. "So, do you think she vaporized them, assumed their shape, and then came for us?"

To Odo's surprise, Jeklyn spun the chair around and stared Quark right in the face. "I didn't hurt anyone," she said sincerely. "Quark, why would you think I hurt someone?"

Odo was shocked at Jeklyn's sudden communication; not to mention she was talking to Quark. His mind skipped a step; had he actually said Quark's name in front of her? He shook off the notion, he must have. "Yes, Quark," he agreed with her. "Why do you think she would hurt anyone?"

Quark nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the girl. "I may have spoken too soon," he amended smoothly. He stood quietly regarding her for a moment. "I have to get back to the bar," he slyly made an excuse to leave. Quark took a step back, and made suspicious eye contact with Odo. "Odo," he nodded slowly, a farewell gesture to the changeling. He turned and left, stalking away as he usually did.

Odo watched Quark all the way back to his bar. Once Quark was safely out of sight, he turned back to Jeklyn. "You're not afraid of Quark?"

She shook her head.

Odo almost asked why, but did not want to discourage her new-found courage. "It's good not to be afraid," he settled upon. He smiled at her again and for the first time, she truly smiled in return. He was proud of her; she was getting past her fears.

- - - -


	6. Scene 5

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 5

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Kira's eye fluttered open when she heard the door chime. "Computer," she muttered, "time?"

"The time is 0042," the computer replied calmly.

Kira could not being to think of who was still out and about at this time of night. She got out of bed and headed towards the door. It sounded again. "I'm coming," she called, trying not to sound too cranky or annoyed.

She yawned and stretcher her back on her way to the door. Glancing down, she made sure she looked at least somewhat presentable. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

As the bulkhead slid away she was greeted by the kind and unexhausted face of Odo. He held the small, mysterious Bajoran girl in his arms.

"Odo," she said with a pleasant smile. "What can I do for you at this hour?"

"I apologize for waking you, Major," he said in a whisper. "I wonder if I could ask a favor."

Kira glanced at the sleeping girl in Odo's arm. "Let me guess, Jeklyn needs a place to stay," she assumed in a soft voice.

Odo smiled sheepishly. "Well, yes," he admitted.

She held out her arms. "She can stay with me. I'll bring her around your office at 0830. Alright?"

"Are you sure this is alright?" he asked, worried about her. She could tell he did not want her to feel obligated. Yet, that was not the entirety of the matter. Kira could sense that he did not want to give up the girl too soon; he was becoming protective of her.

"Yes, it's fine. She can stay," Kira reassured him. "I'll call you if she needs anything."

Odo tentatively started to hand Jeklyn over.

Kira reached out and took her. She rested the girl on her own shoulder. "Don't worry. I will call you if she needs anything," she repeated. "You've had a long day; go and relax." Kira did not allow him another word. She turned away, leaving the doors to close behind her.

She carried Jeklyn to her bedroom, her feet gently padded through her quiet, empty quarters. She laid Jeklyn down on the bed and covered her with the thin blanket. It was rarely cold on the Cardassian station, so the blanket was more for comfort than for warmth.

Kira smiled at the sleeping girl for a moment before heading towards the main room and settling on the couch. She took another deep breath and cozied up with herself. She fell back asleep before she could think more than a few thoughts about the young girl in the next room.

Sometime later, Kira awoke from a dream that she instantly forgot. She could see the shadows of a few images, but could not bring them to her conscious mind. As she struggled to remember, she realized that something had awoken her.

Swinging her feet around, she placed him on the floor and stood up. She listened intently.

"Odo?" she heard a small voice cry.

Kira stretched her back. She headed towards her bedroom, and saw the girl sitting upright, calling into the dark. "Shh," Kira sat down on her bed next to the girl. "It's alright," she put her arms around Jeklyn and smoothed her hair.

"Where's Odo?" Jeklyn asked, leaning into Kira.

"He had to go home or a while," she explained. "He decided it would be best for you to stay here for the night, with me." She kissed Jeklyn's forehead. "If you go back to sleep, we can have some breakfast, then go see Odo. Does that sound alright?"

Jeklyn nodded. "Nerys?" she asked quietly.

Kick kicked her feet up onto the bed and leaned back onto the headboard. "Yes?" she responded, closing her eyes and relaxing. She could feel the exhaustion down to her bones. Lying there with the little girl in her arms seemed to make it not so bad.

"What is love?"

Kira opened her eyes and looked down at Jeklyn. The little girl looked up and stared into Kira's eyes. "That's a big question for such a small girl," she replied while thinking. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the girl's gaze on her still. "There are a lot of different kinds of love, but basically," she paused for a deep breath, "love is when you care about someone so much that you want to spend time with them, and you would do almost anything to protect them." She found it difficult explaining such a complex idea to one so young, but she tried to simplify it as much as she could.

"There is more than one kind?" Jeklyn asked.

Kira nodded, a few images came to her mind: friends like Dax and Odo, and loves like Bariel . . . "Yes. There is love between friends, like you and me or you and Odo. There is also another kind of love. It is much more complicated. When you love someone like that, you think about them all the time and you want to be with them forever . . ." her voice trailed off as sad thoughts filled her mind.

"Do you love someone like that?" the girl asked.

Kira wiped her welling eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "I did once, but that person is gone now."

"Where did they go?"

"He died," Kira whispered, feeling a lump building in her throat. She wiped more tears away.

"You lost him," Jeklyn said in a clam and reserved voice. She looked up at Kira again and saw the tears. "I did not mean to make you sad," her child-like voice returned. "Are you okay?"

Kira shook her head, and pulled Jeklyn tighter to her. "No, but it's alright. Sometimes it is good to remember what we've lost. Our sadness merely mirrors the love we had for them in life." Kira closed her eyes again as the tears slipped down her face. She tried to relax again.

She felt Jeklyn relax, too. Soon, Kira heard the girl's breathing become a steady rhythm, indicating sleep. Tears continued to seep down Kira's face as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

- - - -


	7. Scene 6

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 6

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo sat in the chair behind his desk in his office. He was not doing anything. It was 0840, Kira was supposed to have been there ten minutes ago. He was beginning to worry. He had made it clear to Captain Sisko that he was going to accept full responsibility for Jeklyn, and now she was missing.

No, he corrected himself mentally, she was not missing. Kira was just running late. She had no experience with children; he had to give her some leeway. She was doing him a favor, inconveniencing herself on his behalf. He was grateful for that. That was one of the reasons he loved her, she was always willing to help someone out.

He kept his eyes fixed on his view of the Promenade. After another few minutes, he saw Kira heading towards his office with a bounce in her step. He shot to his feet when he saw that she was not carrying Jeklyn. From his standing position, though, he could see the girl walking next to Kira, holding her hand.

Her eyes were wide, and darting around with excitement. Odo smiled at her ecstatic face. Quickly sitting down, he picked up his PADD and pretended to read it as they approached his office.

As the door opened, he looked up, pretending he had not seen them coming. "Ah, Major, good morning," he greeted her smoothly. "Jeklyn," he said in a more playful tone, "did you sleep well?"

The little girl smiled and twisted around a little, maintaining eye contact with Odo. "Yes," she replied somewhat shyly.

"Good." Odo looked up at Kira with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of her, Major."

Kira returned the smile. "Any time, Odo." She turned to Jeklyn and crouched to her level. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Bye, Nerys," Jeklyn replied while nodded rapidly.

Kira hugged the girl before she stood, and headed out of Odo's office. She stopped in the Promenade, turned back and waved at Jeklyn.

Jeklyn climbed into the large chair on the other side of Odo's desk, and helped herself to the crayons Odo had already set out for her.

Odo watched her for a few moments before turning back to the work he had abandoned earlier. He looked up every few minutes to check on her, and to eye the Promenade. He also looked at her finished drawings when she held them up for his approval.

Her drawings became more diverse than a blue swirl in a black swirl. They evolved into passable images of the station, Captain Sisko, Major Kira, and himself. He told her they were lovely. There was on in particular that caught his eye, it was a small figure – mostly likely her – wrapped in some orange-ish scribble. When he asked her what it was, she giggle and said "It's you!"

After an hour or so, Jeklyn stopped coloring.

"Is there something wrong?" Odo asked when he noticed her inactivity.

Jeklyn frowned. "I'm bored," she replied.

Odo set down his PADD and regarded her carefully for a moment. "How about a walk?"

"Where?" she asked, wiggling around in her chair.

Odo shrugged. "Just around," he answered.

Jeklyn nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

He got up from his chair, rounded his desk, took Jeklyn's small hand and headed out of his office.

As they strolled through the Promenade, Odo was reminded of the lack of fear in the little girl now. "Why," he asked, "are you not afraid anymore?"

Jeklyn looked the long way up to him. "Nerys and I had breakfast with some of her friends this morning. I didn't know them, but they were nice to me and I was safe. If I can be safe there with Nerys, I can be safe anywhere with you."

Odo smiled. "You are very right, Jeklyn." As they continued on their walk, his thoughts drifted back to Kira. He thought about what he would do if she had a child. He would love and care for that child as if it was his own . . . but . . .

If that child belonged to another man, he would not have the right to act in that capacity. He would have to fill the role of an uncle, rather than a father. He twinged at the thought of being an uncle-figure; that would place him as almost a brother to Kira. He wanted to be close to her, but brother was not what he had in mind.

"Let's go up there," Jeklyn pointed to the second level.

Odo looked up, slightly confused as his train of thought jumped the tracks. "Alright," he agreed and headed towards the nearby staircase. Odo found Jeklyn's hopping up and down the stairs frivolous, but amusing. She took two steps up and one hop down, dawdling and taking her time.

Normally, he would have been annoyed by such lolly-gagging, but he found Jeklyn's playfulness endearing. He found his affections for her growing swiftly.

He followed her up the stairs to the upper level of the Promenade, and to one of the large view ports. She stood on her toes and stared out at the stars. He picked her up and put her on the ledge for a better view. Odo stepped up behind her and she leaned against him, watching the space outside.

"Where's the wormhole?" she asked after a few minutes of absolute amazement.

Odo pointed to a general area. "It's out there, but you can only see it when it opens."

Jeklyn stared at the point he was gesturing towards, in fascination.

Odo, on the other hand, stared into eternity and saw what his life could be. He saw Kira and himself sitting at a dinner table. He had nothing before him, but she was enjoying something. He could see himself explaining something with excitement, and Kira smiling and nodding, trying not to send her dinner flying.

He could see himself sitting on a couch with Kira leaning up against him, her eyes closed and her posture relaxed.

He could see them dancing to a slow beat without a care in the world.

"Do you love Nerys?" Jeklyn asked, mirroring Odo's thoughts.

Odo jumped, startled and shocked by the girl's question. He looked around attempting to ascertain if anyone else had heard the question. When he was satisfied that everyone was continuing on their way, oblivious of them, he responded. "Why do you ask?" he asked, skirting around the question.

"I love her," Jeklyn answered, "but you don't feel the same way about her that I do. Is it the other kind of love?"

Odo sighed audibly, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I love her very much, and not the same way you do."

Jeklyn squeezed his hands on her shoulders, somewhat knowingly, but did not respond.

- - - -


	8. Scene 7

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 7

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

"Tell me you've got good news, Old Man," Captain Sisko said to Lieutenant Commander Dax.

She shook her head. "I have disturbing news, Benjamin. I've concluded my search for 'Dani Jeklyn' and what I found is that ours should not exist. The one we have isn't who she says she is. I have considered a number of spatial anomalies, but barring the most extreme and unusual ones, the outcome is the same."

"Spatial anomalies like what?"

Dax shrugged. "Temporal anomalies, spatial rifts, alternate realities, things like that." As Sisko nodded, she continued. "I did go through the crew manifest of the ship she arrived on. I noticed something . . . very interesting." She handed the PADD in her hand to Benjamin.

He studied it for a moment. His eyes widened as they reached the bottom of the list. "We need to talk to Odo and Kira immediately."

He called them up and they arrived a few minutes later, with Jeklyn scampering along with them.

"Yes had better see this," Sisko handed the PADD to Kira, and watched as Odo read over her shoulder.

Kira had much the same reaction as Benjamin had had. "What does this mean?" her eyes drifted from the list to Sisko, and then to Jeklyn.

Benjamin also allowed his gaze to shift to the young girl, who seemed completely unaware. "I was hoping _she_ could tell us." He regarded her a moment longer before glancing at the others, then addressing the little girl. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with a delightfully confused smile.

"There is no Dani Jeklyn on record, anywhere. However, there was a member of the Dani family aboard the ship you came from, and one of the crewman's names was 'Jeklyn'. But what really caught our attention was that you bear a striking resemblance to one of the two young girls on the manifest. You're not any of those people, so who are you? What are you?" Sisko raised his voice slightly and stood.

"I am not a threat to you, nor anyone else, Sisko," Jeklyn replied in a very controlled voice. She sounded decades older than her years; Dax was familiar with that older tone from such a young being. "I am merely here to observe and experience."

"What happened to the crew?" Benjamin asked, getting to the matter at hand, not concerned with what the girl was sent to experience.

"They are safe, and will remain so until I leave, then they will be returned."

"How can I be sure of that?" Sisko tilted his head.

Jeklyn stared him straight in the eyes. "There is no reason for them to be harmed. The Sisko should trust me," she whispered. "I should be trusted," she said louder.

Sisko's eyebrow vaulted and he returned her strong, impenetrable gaze. After a few moments he sat back down and looked at Odo and Kira instead. "Keep an eye on her, dismissed." Odo and Kira left with the mysterious girl and Benjamin turned back to Dax.

Her arms were folded and she leaned back slightly.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"There is more than a five year old girl in there," Dax answered, referring to her experienced voice.

Sisko nodded.

"Do you believe her?" Dax asked.

Benjamin shook his slowly, and watched her through his door. "I don't know. I just don't know."

- - - -


	9. Scene 8

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 8

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo sat in his office pretending to read security reports. He was really thinking about the little girl before him. What was she? Why was she here? How long was she going to stay? When did she have to leave?

He looked up at her once again. He posture was much different than it had been before. She sat up against the back of the chair, and squirmed a little. She was wrestling with something in her mind, he could tell. What he could not tell was what it was.

"What's bothering you?" he finally asked.

Jeklyn squirmed some more, and did not make eye contact.

Getting up and rounding his desk, he crouched before her. "Tell me, maybe I can help."

She slowly raised her head and met his gaze with eyes that held wisdom. "What if you know something about what is to come?" she asked quietly.

Odo was taken back slightly. "About the future? It depends on what you know. Sometimes it's better not to say, but something it can help others."

Jeklyn shuffled in her chair again. "What if it is about my friend?"

"Again, it depends on what you know about that friend. It depends on what is going to happen to that friend," he led her. He wanted to know what she knew.

Jeklyn took a deep breath and prepared herself like she was about to tell someone a big secret that she was not supposed to share. "One of my friends is going to get hurt, and might be lost," she said timidly.

Odo grabbed her shoulders. "Who?! We have to help them!" He had an awful feeling he already knew who it was: Kira Nerys.

"But . . . But, we're not supposed to know the outcome of the game. We're not supposed to change it! We're supposed to like the uncertainty!" she pleaded, afraid and maybe a little angry.

"We have to protect our friends if we can, Jeklyn. They depend on us to protect them and we depend on them," he pleaded.

"But the game isn't worth playing if you know the outcome!" She sounded as if she was repeated old axioms that she had heard many times before.

Odo relaxed his posture and almost smiled. "Sometimes the game isn't worth playing without the ones you love."

Jeklyn stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "It's Nerys, and Cargo Bay 7."

"Now?!" he asked, jumping up and away from her.

"Soon, very soon," she replied.

"Stay here," Odo called back to her on his way to Cargo Bay 7. Kira was in danger. Kira might die. That was all he was concerned with now.

The journey there was a blur. He did not realize that we almost there until he arrived. He may have flown there as a Tarkalean Hawk, but he was not entirely sure. It had all happened so fast.

Returning to humanoid form, or maybe not, Odo took stock of the room as he arrived. Kira was not far away, glaring at Quark who seemed to be attempting to charm a very cross-looking Karvellian freighter captain. She cut him off and leaned forward aggressively, speaking through gritted teeth. She pointed over Quark's shoulder to two Karvellians carrying a large container off the freighter.

Odo watched the movers intently. With no warning at all, one of them began to convulse and started to fall. A thousand things occurred to Odo simultaneously. _They're moving the Barium barlot._ Barium barlot was highly unstable and tended to explode. Karvellians had an intense resistance to its effects, but most other humanoids often died in accidents involving Barium barlot. _When it hit the ground, the barlot would explode. It would most likely irradiate everyone in the room and kill them._

In half a second, Odo was across the room and plowing into Quark and Kira, pushing them behind a cargo container and taking the Karvellian Captain with them. The barlot exploded and Odo expanded his shape to cover Kira and Quark.

There was a deafening bang from the explosion, a grunt from Kira and the Karvellian as they hit the ground, an ear-piercing shriek from Quark, followed by complete silence.

Odo paused for a second or two, before standing up. He looked around. Everything was covered in a dull yellow film. "Odo to the Infirmary. Medical Emergency, Cargo Bay 7." He offered a hand to Kira and helped her up, then the Captain.

Quark remained on the ground, balled up in the fetal position.

"Get up, Quark," Kira barked.

The Ferengi got up slowly, shaking slightly. "We almost died!" he exclaimed in a high, squealing voice.

Pushing Quark aside, Odo stood in front of Kira, taking her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. She seemed not be rattled in the least. She brushed some of the residue off Odo and turned towards the flashpoint of the explosion.

One of the Karvellians was coughing and struggling to sit up. The other was completely still with orange blood oozing from a gash on his head.

"How are they still alive?" Kira asked in shocked disbelief. She, Odo, and the Captain rushed over to the two men, leaving Quark to recover on his own. Kira held one down. "Don't move, it'll be alright."

The Captain and Odo attended to the unconscious man. "We Karvellians are immune to the barlot's radiation, and this injury does not seem that severe, why is he unconscious."

"Jaret?" the other man coughed. "Is he alright?"

"Be still," Kira ordered. "It's going to be okay," she said in a gentler tone.

"He had some sort of seizure or convulsion before the explosion," Odo explained to the Captain.

Moments later, medical teams arrived. "My God, what happened here?" Doctor Bashir exclaimed upon seeing the yellow film left from the explosion.

"A container of Barium barlot exploded when this man began to seize and dropped it," Odo explained.

The Bajoran medics checked Kira, Quark, and the two conscious Karvellians as Bashir examined the unconscious man. "He's going into neuromuscular retention!" Bashir exclaimed. "Bashir to OPS. Two to beam directly to the Infirmary!"

Kira left the Karvellian and pulled Odo aside from all the commotion. "How did you know?"

Odo met her gaze. "Well, Major, I believe I know who and what our Bajoran orphan is."

- - - -


	10. Scene 9

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 9

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo and Kira stood before Captain Sisko's desk once again. Jeklyn was not with them, she was waiting outside with Chief O'Brien.

"You said you know what our Bajoran orphan friend really is," Captain Sisko prompted.

"Yes," Odo nodded. "I do know what she is."

"Let's here is, Constable."

Odo paused for a second or two, almost for dramatic emphasis. "Dani Jeklyn is not a Bajoran, but one of their gods."

Kira's gaze shot from Sisko to Odo. "You think she's Prophet?"

"You think she's a Prophet?" Sisko echoed in disbelief.

"She _is_ a Prophet," Odo confirmed. "She knew . . . certain things. She knew about the accident before it happened. She knew you, Captain Sisko, and Quark; both of whom have spoken to the Prophets. She spoke to me about knowing the outcome of the game. She _is_ a Prophet."

Captain Sisko and Major Kira remained silent for a moment, stunned beyond all imagining. As they thought about it more, it became more and more obvious that it was true. "Bring her in," Sisko said quietly.

Odo turned to the door, opened it and invited the Prophet Child in. He nodded to Chief O'Brien, dismissing him. The girl bounced in, comfortable with her friends, and sat on the chair that was far too big for her, the one in front of Sisko's desk. Her smile faded at Sisko's rigid expression.

"Are you one of the beings that the Bajorans know as 'Prophets?'" he asked in a flat tone.

Jeklyn looked up at Odo, then Kira, then back at Sisko. "The Sisko has treated me well, he has protected me," she answered and Sisko took that as an affirmative. She then turned to Odo. "You taught me of the thing that all these corporeal being share. The thing that makes them the same, even you. You taught me the meaning. You helped me understand. You helped me experience. You helped me be.

She then turned to Kira, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Do not fear, Nerys. Am I really so different than I was a moment ago?" Kira kept her eyes on her feet and it looked as if she did not know what to do with her hands, they were very active. She finally just clasped them in front of her. Jeklyn smiled. "You are of Bajor. I am of Bajor. We are of the same," she said in a calm and gathered voice. She took Kira's hands in her own. "I love you, Nerys, and not like I love all Bajorans, it is unique.

Kira smiled and hugged the little girl, remembering their friendship over her reverence. "I love you, too, Jeklyn." Tears welled in her eyes, sensing the girl's impending departure.

Jeklyn turned back to Sisko. "I can go home now," she told him. "I should return to the Temple in the same ship I arrived in. All the missing will be returned."

Sisko nodded again. "We will send you home." His gaze returned to Odo. "Constable, you and the Major take that ship back to the wormhole. It's time we bring those people home." He regarded them carefully for a moment, and saw their apprehension at letting the Prophet girl go. He turned back to her and smiled. "It's a little strange to meet you on my home field, not yours."

Jeklyn returned his smile. "You have helped me see through the Emissary's eyes. Seeing the Universe through the eyes of our people brings us closer to them. I thank you," Jeklyn stood and excused herself.

She walked out of Sisko's office, leaving the others in a thoughtful silence. Odo and Kira stared at Sisko, whose eyes remained on the chair that the girl had just vacated. "Dismissed," he said after a moment, too encompassed in thought to give any further instruction.

- - - -


	11. Scene 10

Ward of the Prophets

Scene 10

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo and Kira sat aboard the Bridge of the Bajoran ship; powering up systems. Jeklyn sat on a chair towards the back of the command center. Jekyln sat on a chair towards the back command center.

"The Karvellian was alright, right?" Kira asked after a long silence.

"Yes, Doctor Bashir said he would make a complete recovery," Odo answered, he knew Kira needed something to distract her. She was nervous, and scared, and sad, and . . .

Odo knew that it was impossible to completely describe how she felt because he felt the same way. Odo glanced back at the girl, then to the console in front of him. "I am going to miss her," he said quietly to Kira. He watched her out of the corner of his eye for any kind of response. She turned, and stared at the girl for a few minutes before turning back to the console.

"I didn't come into this looking to love that little girl, but it happened. Then that little girl turned out to be a Prophet," Kira shook her head slowly and then smiled. "Somehow, I can't see her as a god. I see her as the child who woke up in my quarters crying." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Odo looked over at her. "I don't want her to go either, but is it not better to have loved and lost rather than never loved at all?" Odo asked rhetorically. Kira nodded to herself, turning away. He had no doubt it was to shield her tears. Odo turned back to Jeklyn.

He was staring out the viewport with childlike wonderment.

"What happened to the little girl who owns that body? What will happen to her once you've gone?" he asked.

The Prophet met his gaze with calm serenity. "She has been a ward of my people, as I have been yours. She will be returned and able to live and grow."

Odo nodded. "And you . . . you'll be safe? When you go home?"

Jeklyn chuckled. "I will be safer in the Temple than on your station." She regarded him carefully for a moment. "But I did _feel_ safe with you and Nerys. I thank you for that comfort away from home."

Odo nodded again and turned back to the view screen as the Wormhole opened before them. He glanced at Kira, her eyes held the wonderment they did when she saw the home of her gods. He glanced at Jeklyn, whose face held pure joy.

He took a deep breath as the ship entered the wormhole. When he opened his eyes, he saw pure whiteness.

It was like staring into a bright light, and being surrounded by it. It was the brightest thing he had ever seen. But not too bright to obscure vision. However, there was nothing to see, only light. "Hello?" he called. "Kira?"

Several images flashed before his eyes before finally settling on his office. Kira, Jeklyn, and Lieutenant Commander Dax were there. He sat behind his desk. Jeklyn was before him, sitting comfortably on his desk. Kira was on his right and Dax on his left, they were both leaning one hip on his desk somewhat carelessly.

"It is corporeal," Kira said in a far away voice.

"A physical entity," Dax concurred in the same voice.

"He is different," Jeklyn said in an authoritative, yet very real, voice. She sounded like she was advocating for him. Why, he did not know. "Different than the Sisko, different than the others."

In an instant, Odo changed settings. He stood in Quark's. It was empty, but for himself, Quark, Captain Sisko, and Commander Worf. The three of them stood close around him.

"Differences are irrelevant," Sisko said.

"It is aggressive," Worf said.

"Adversarial," Quark agreed.

Odo turned around, following each speaker and suddenly was back in his office with Jeklyn, Kira, and Dax.

"He protected his ward well. He kept me safe," Jeklyn countered.

"The child's mind has clouded your own," Dax said, somewhat annoyed, or angered: Odo could not tell.

"The child's mind had opened mine. She allowed him to teach me about the Sisko's kind. I know why they value each other. I know why the Sisko valued Jennifer and his kind. Because of the child, Odo and Nerys are likewise valuable to me."

"Explain this reason," Kira demanded, circling around behind Odo, switching places with Dax.

"This reason is known as 'love' to them. It is an emotion that rules, controls, and envelopes. It is wanting to protect and preserve, as well as experience and enjoy," Jeklyn explained. Odo found it strange for the little girl to be speaking so much like . . . a Prophet.

"Bajor," Dax concluded to what Jeklyn was alluding to. She was now on Odo's right and he had almost forgotten of her presence, and jumped slightly at her soft voice.

Jeklyn nodded. "Yes, Bajor. We love Bajor."

Odo found himself in Quark's again.

"You have done well with our own," Sisko said. "She was well cared for."

Sisko, Worf, and Quark vanished in an instant, leaving Odo alone. Jeklyn appeared out of thin air. She ran towards him with open arms. He picked her up with a smile and held her tight.

"I love you, Odo. I love you so much I wish I could tell you what is to come. I wish I could tell you how things will turn out for you. I can tell you that you will be happy, Odo. You will be happier than you ever would have thought."

Odo squeezed her tight. "I love you, too, Jeklyn. I know you want to help me, but I don't want to know the outcome of the game."

The bar flooded to white and Odo's arms were suddenly empty. It was still again before he found himself back on the Bridge of the Bajoran transport vessel. He was surrounded by Bajorans, all of whom seemed slightly disoriented.

"Plot a course for Deep Space Nine," Kira ordered lightly after settling the Captain and a few other Bajorans.

Odo looked around, uncertain is what he saw was real. He was almost sure that it was real, the Prophet's visions had an artificial quality about them, one he could not fully describe or identify for that matter. He looked up at the view screen; it showed the inside of the wormhole.

"Odo," Kira caught his attention. "Are you alright?"

He liquefied his inner layers for a split second, recognizing his surroundings and what had transpired. He slowly smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." He paused as they both watched the stars reappear before them. "Setting a course for the station."

- - - -


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Based upon Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

- - -

Odo sat his office with a PADD in his hand. He had been trying to read security reports all morning. He had trouble focusing on minor crimes from the usually petty offenders.

He continued to think of the Prophet Child who had felt so much like his own. As far as he knew, his kind did not have children; per say. He considered his children, if he were to have any, and he decided he wanted them to but just like Jeklyn. He wanted them to be energetic, curious, loving, trusting, yet naturally suspicious. He smiled to himself as he remembered holding her little tiny body tightly.

The doors to his office opened, causing him to get a grip on the now. Two Bajorans walked in: a man of about thirty years, and Jeklyn.

Odo leapt to his feet. "Jeklyn," he whispered in amazement.

The man chuckled. "No, my daughter's name is Ameina. I came to thank you for caring for her while I could not. Her body was well cared for, almost as well as her pagh."

Odo stared at Jeklyn/Ameina. She held her father's hand, but looked up into Odo's eyes curiously, as if she almost recognized him. He could not see anything further than that, so he shifted his gaze back to her father. "Your little girl became very dear to me. Almost as a child of my own. Because of her, I believe I have shared some of your paternal joy. I thank you for that."

The man extended his hand to shake Odo's. "I admit I had little to do with that. The Prophets provided you with a ward, not I."

Odo shook the man's hand, all the same. He considered the Bajoran's use of the word 'ward.' It was the same word Jeklyn had used about the missing Bajorans.

"Thank you again, Mister Odo." He smiled once again, and turned to leave.

Odo watched the little girl leave with her father. At the door, she paused and looked back at him again. They made eye contact and she smiled. "Bye, Changey-thing," she whispered.

He smiled and watched her leave. He sat down when she was out of sight. 'Yes,' he thought, 'she is the same girl . . . at least, partly.'

He sat back down and picked up the PADD. He read it for a short moment, but he became distracted as he saw Kira cross the Promenade in front of his office. He stared until she was out of sight.

He still could not remember how long he had been in love with her, but that no longer mattered. It mattered that was in love with her, and one day, he knew, he would do something about it.

He put his feet up on his deck and leaned back, waiting for the future he knew was coming.

- - Fin - -


End file.
